


The Prince's Chamber

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, M/M, Non Consensual, Slash, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primo episodio della serie riscritto: dopo il primo incontro con Arthur, Merlin non viene sbattuto in prigione ma viene portato nella stanza del principe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Chamber

Quando Merlin riaprì gli occhi, rimase stupito. Anzi, stupito è dir poco. Sapeva che l'aver offeso l'erede al trono gli sarebbe costato caro, ma nelle sue brevi fantasie prima di perdere i sensi a causa di quella guardia troppo zelante, aveva pensato di finire in una buia prigione. Così quando si risvegliò sopra un morbido letto in una stanza calda e accogliente, il suo primo pensiero fu che le celle di Camelot fossero molto accoglienti. Il secondo fu che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, tentando di capire cosa stava succedendo. La camera era pulita e senza segni riconoscibili; poteva solo dedurre dal lusso che fosse di qualche nobile, ma quell'intuizione era troppo vaga e non lo aiutava in alcun modo. Si avvicinò quatto quatto alla porta, credendo che fosse chiusa a chiave; il suo cuore esultò quando la sentì venire verso di lui. Non fece neanche un passo oltre la soglia, due guardie lo respinsero indietro con sguardo truce.  
“Da qui non si passa!”  
“Si può sapere cosa ci faccio qui?” chiese Merlin, mordendosi un labbro per la tensione. In fretta cercò di trovare un trucco per liberarsi da quella situazione, ma ancora non aveva imparato a regolare i suoi poteri e temeva di capitare in guai ancora peggiori: se Uther avesse saputo che sapeva usare la magia, tenere la testa sulle spalle sarebbe stato un problema.  
“Il tuo destino è nelle mani del principe Arthur.”  
Il giovane sbiancò. “E cosa vuole da me?” balbettò.  
Una delle due guardie ghignò. “Lo vedrai.” E con una risata gli chiuse la porta in faccia.  
Se prima Merlin aveva provato una lieve inquietudine, ora era terrorizzato. Era chiaro che Arthur volesse vendicarsi dell'offesa, ma in che modo? Doveva fuggire! La porta era fuori discussione, la finestra era troppo in alto e si sarebbe ucciso. Stava ancora riflettendo quando un rumore di passi nel corridoio lo fece sobbalzare.  
Arthur incedeva con il passo sicuro di chi sa di avere il mondo ai propri piedi. Nessuno osava alzare la voce con lui, tranne suo padre, e il primo che ne aveva l'ardire veniva punito, come quel servo arrogante che lo aspettava in camera.  
Il principe sorrise, pregustando dentro di sé quello che lo attendeva. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma la ribellione lo eccitava: peccato che in pochi avessero avuto il coraggio di disobbedirgli.  
Le guardie si inchinarono rispettosamente mentre apriva la porta. “Potete andare” li congedò, soffermando lo sguardo su quel ragazzo intimidito.  
“Cosa volete farmi?” chiese Merlin, cercando di darsi un contegno.  
Arthur non rispose subito: con calma chiuse la porta e si tolse il mantello gettandolo sulla sedia. “Dimmi... sei così stupido di tuo oppure è l'aria della campagna?” ironizzò, sedendosi per togliersi gli stivali infangati. Vide con la coda dell'occhio il servo che si avvicinava lento alla porta, forse per fuggire, e lo gelò alzando leggermente il tono della voce: “Fossi in te non lo farei. Se superi la soglia, darò ordine che ti arrestino e allora la mia punizione sarà molto più dura.”  
Merlin non poteva ancora sapere che Arthur era diverso dal padre e che le sue erano solo minacce: aveva ancora negli occhi quell'uomo decapitato sulla piazza e non poté fermare un brivido lungo la schiena.  
“Cosa... cosa volete da me?” balbettò.  
“Uff, sei noioso! Merlin, vero?” Arthur allungò le gambe davanti al caminetto e lo fissò con attenzione. “Tu sei troppo arrogante per i miei gusti. Devo rimetterti al tuo posto.”  
Il mago non riusciva a pensare, i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli azzurri del principe e tutte le battute ironiche che avrebbe potuto pronunciare restavano in gola, sovrastate dal battito del suo cuore impazzito.  
L'ansia diventò terrore quando Arthur si alzò in piedi slacciandosi la casacca. “Spogliati!” ordinò. Il servo sentì le gambe piegarsi e di nuovo provò l'impulso di scappare. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, aveva perso la sua verginità in un fienile insieme a Will, ma non voleva farlo perché costretto.  
Si voltò e afferrò la maniglia, pronto a lanciarsi fuori. Non gli interessava della sua vita, meglio morire che essere stuprato. Non aveva però pensato al fatto che Arthur fosse un guerriero e un cacciatore, dai riflessi pronti ad ogni evenienza. La porta non si era neanche mossa che già la mano del principe gli stava stritolando un polso.  
“Forse non mi sono spiegato bene!” sibilò con rabbia, trascinando via Merlin dalla porta e sbattendolo sul letto. “Tu sei un servo, devi obbedirmi!”  
“No!” gridò il mago. “Voi siete un tiranno, non meritate...” Uno schiaffo gli tolse la parola e l'arroganza. Si ritrovò disteso sulla pancia, con Arthur che gli teneva la testa schiacciata contro il materasso mentre l'altra armeggiava intorno ai suoi pantaloni.  
Il giovane Pendragon aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue e, cosa più importante in quel momento, una considerevole erezione che premeva contro la stoffa, desiderosa di uscire. Quando riuscì a scoprire le intimità di Merlin, non perse tempo e lo violò con un dito, vincendo la sua resistenza.  
Il mago non era vergine, ma quell'intrusione gli strappò comunque un gemito di dolore. “Bastardo...” mormorò, cercando inutilmente di trattenere le lacrime.  
“Zitto o sarà peggio per te!” sibilò Arthur, continuando ad infierire su di lui. A quel dito se ne aggiunse presto un altro, mentre il principe lasciava andare la testa di Merlin per slacciarsi i pantaloni; avrebbe continuato in quel modo, con ferocia, se un singhiozzo non avesse raggiunto le sue nobili orecchie. Il servo piangeva, mordendo le lenzuola sotto di lui per la vergogna di farsi sentire indifeso dal suo aguzzino. Non era però riuscito a trattenere quel singhiozzo che aveva risvegliato l'animo cavalleresco del principe che giaceva sotto la lussuria. Arthur si sentì un po' in colpa per quel comportamento, anche se non abbastanza da smettere quella tortura. Solo quel tanto che bastava per trasformare il supplizio in un piacere. Sfilò le dita e allungò la mano verso il tavolino vicino al letto, dove si trovava una boccetta di unguento profumato, adatto per ogni scopo. Ne versò un po' sulle dita per poi passarle sull'apertura violata del ragazzo.  
Merlin si era rilassato dopo aver sentito le dita uscire dal suo corpo, così quando provò quella sensazione gelida, il suo cuore sembrò fermarsi all'istante. “No...” gemette, tirando su col naso. Stavolta però c'era qualcosa di diverso: la crema diminuiva l'attrito, così quando Arthur lo violò di nuovo, il servo provò solo un vago fastidio.  
Il dito adesso si muoveva delicato, cercando quel punto dentro di lui che lo fece rabbrividire di piacere. Smise di ribellarsi e lasciò che il principe salisse sopra di lui e lo violasse col suo membro duro.  
Arthur rimase stupito di quella remissività e cercò di essere il più dolce possibile, visto che in fondo era sempre un cavaliere. Ma era difficile trattenersi dentro quel corpo caldo e stretto. Strinse i denti e aumentò lentamente le spinte, lasciandosi andare solo quando Merlin cominciò a rispondere con gemiti di piacere.  
Il servo strinse con forza le lenzuola mentre la sua erezione, risvegliata da quel cambiamento, strusciava contro il letto. Non si fece certo problemi a macchiare le coperte principesche col proprio seme, proprio mentre Arthur veniva dentro di lui con parole poco nobili.  
Con l'orgasmo finì anche il momento 'dolce' del principe; uscì dal corpo di Merlin e rotolò sul letto con un sospiro soddisfatto. “Vattene” gli disse con uno sbadiglio. “Raccogli i tuoi stracci e sparisci, prima che cambi idea e ti faccia rinchiudere in prigione.”  
Malgrado il dolore che improvviso era tornato, Merlin obbedì; e mentre usciva in punta di piedi per non sbagliare Arthur, si ripromise di vendicarsi del torto subito.

“Meriti un premio: ti nomino servitore di Arthur” tuonò Uther, mentre la sala applaudiva, più per il pericolo scampato dall'erede al trono che per interesse nei confronti di quel ragazzo minuto comparso dal nulla.  
Il principe non protestò neanche, era rimasto sconvolto dall'accaduto. Non solo avevano tentato di ucciderlo, ma a salvarlo era stato il servo che aveva preso con la forza.  
Guardò Merlin come se fosse un mostro a due teste e non riusciva a spiegarsi il sorrisino che aveva sulla faccia. Il povero Arthur non sapeva niente della profezia del drago e del fatto che un giorno Merlin si sarebbe preso la sua rivincita. Bastava solo avere pazienza e il mago ne aveva tanta.


End file.
